Diary of Kitty Hun TransFic
by SachiMalff
Summary: "Lu Han memungut seekor anak kucing dan menamainya Hunhun. Dan Hunhun menulis buku harian." [transfic - hunhan - manxman - 3/3 - fic by myhunhoney] [completed]
1. foreword

_Deskripsi_

Lu Han memungut seekor anak kucing dan menamainya Hunhun. Dan Hunhun menulis buku harian.

* * *

 **Foreword**

Hai, semuanya.

Ini adalah fanfiksi terjemahan dari sebuah cerita yang diposkan oleh MyHunhoney di _weibo_. Aku telah mendapatkan izin darinya untuk menerjemahkannya dan memposkan fanfiksi ini. Aku ingin sekali menerjemahkan dan memposkannya karena, _well_ , aku menyukai fanfiksi ini dan, sebagai seorang Hunhan _shipper_ , aku merasa penasaran apakah hubungan yang Sehun miliki dengan Lu Han akan hancur. Hanya di fanfiksi ini, maksudnya.

Original fic bisa dilihat di sini : vdisk weibo com/s/d3o5qlfQ6WC2T (ganti spasi dengan titik)

Ada beberapa catatan translasi yang akan dijumpai di beberapa bagian di fanfiksi ini jadi... yah... Karena bahasa terjemahan tak mungkin bisa dialihbahasakan dengan sempurna dan aku menerangkannya karena aku ingin bisa menyampaikan _feel_ yang ingin disampaikan penulis asli dan aku berusaha untuk menerjemahkannya menggunakan kata-kata yang lebih tepat. Tentu saja, hal ini terjadi karena pemahamanku dalam bahasa Inggris tidak sempurna bahkan walau bahasa Inggris adalah bahasa pertamaku.

Omong-omong, _enjoy_!

Oh, dan juga, fanfiksi ini dibagi menjadi dua belas bagian dan satu prolog tetapi karena tiap bagiannya pendek-pendek, maka aku akan menerjemahkannya menjadi satu bagian saja dan akan menomorinya sesuai dengan nomor _chapter_ di fanfiksi aslinya. Jika kau bisa membaca Mandarin, silakan mengunjungi fanfiksi aslinya dan, jika kau bisa, tolong berikan komentar untuk mengekspresikan bahwa kalian menyukai fanfiksi ini (jika kalian benar-benar menyukainya, lho!)

Tolong maafkan tatabahasaku yang agak kasar, terutama dengan beberapa kata yang sering kuulangi dan penggunaan _past tense_ atau _present tense_ yang salah. Aku memerlukan waktu empat hari untuk menerjemahkannya dan telah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk memeriksanya kembali.

Walapun aku hanya menerjemahkan fanfiksi ini, aku masih ingin mendedikasikannya untuk nicoleeemusic98. Semangat, ini takkan begitu buruk!

UPDATE : Jadi, aku membaca kembali cerita ini dan menemukan beberapa ketidaksesuaian dengan terjemahanku. Bukan masalah besar, sih, hanya satu atau beberapa saja. Aku menerjemahkannya dengan salah. Maafkan aku, sungguh maafkan aku. Untuk membuatnya lebih jelas (karena satu kesalahan dalam penerjemahanku begitu fatal!), aku telah mencoret terjemahan yang salah dan menggantinya tepat disebelah kata yang salah itu. Bagaimana aku bisa membacanya dengan salah? Hal itu begitu membuatku repot! Ugh!

* * *

 _ **SachiMalff's note**_ :

Halloo, ini SachiMalff note, yah. Yang di atas itu tulisan dari translator pertama, keiri_princ3. Kak keiri_princ3 ini adalah penerjemah dari bahasa Mandarin ke bahasa Inggris. Jadi ceritanya gini. Fanfiksi ini aslinya ditulis menggunakan bahasa Mandarin, kemudian kak keiri menerjemahkannya ke bahasa Inggris dan aku kali ini menerjemahkannya ke bahasa Indonesia. Ini pertama kalinya aku menerjemahkan sebuah fanfiksi, dan jujur, aku merasa lebih enak menerjemahkan dari bahasa Indonesia ke bahasa Inggris, bukan sebaliknya. Ada beberapa kata yang tak bisa diterjemahkan kata perkata, dan Sachi bakal berusaha untuk menerjemahkan fanfiksi ini sehalus mungkin dan sedekat mungkin dengan terjemahan kak keiri. Tenang saja, Sachi sudah mendapat izin untuk menerjemahkannya, kok!

Nah, bagi yang heran kenapa Sachi mau menerjemahkan fanfiksi ini, adalah karena cerita ini punya beberapa hal yang fantastis. Cerita ini ditulis udah lama, sebelum Lu Han keluar dari EXO, mungkin ya? Dan di dalam cerita ini, ada beberapa hal yang sama persis dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang (kalian akan bisa mengetahuinya setelah membacanya). Kalau kalian membacanya, pasti kalian juga bakal mikir—"Ini penulis aslinya peramal apa gimana sih? Kok bisa ada beberapa hal yang sama sih?" Soalnya kan fanfiksi ini ditulis sebelum ada masalah-masalah di antara hunhan dan... pokoknya, nanti ketika kalian baca, kalian bakal tahu kok.

Oh ya, ada beberapa mungkin yang udah baca, dan bagi yang belum, silakan baca. Yang mau langsung ke tekape, ada di bawah nanti Sachi cantumkan.

Dan satu lagi, fanfiksi yang diterjemahkan oleh kak keiri hanya dijadikan satu chapter, tapi mungkin di terjemahan Sachi, bakal dijadikan dua atau tiga chapter karena— _university is a bitch,_ bro!

Link aff kak keiri : www asianfanfics com/story/view/889972/diary-of-kitty-hun-diary-luhan-sehun-cat-hunhan-kitty-transfic (ganti spasi dengan titik!)


	2. Chapter 1

Aku adalah seekor kucing.

Kucing sembilan nyawa, pernah dengar hal itu sebelumnya? Tidak semua kucing punya sembilan nyawa, tentu saja.

Bagaimanapun juga, hal ini bukanlah hal yang bagus. Aku tahu kau mungkin tak mengerti akan hal ini, tapi kecuali kami mati karena hal yang tak lazim, kucing dengan sembilan nyawa akan hidup selamanya. Kami akan mengalami kecelakaan, lalu kehilangan _satu_ nyawa dan kembali hidup dengan memori yang baru dan bersih, kemudian kembali hidup dengan awal yang baru.

Kami benar-benar memulai hidup dari awal, seolah tak ada yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Tentu saja, ada beberapa pengecualian.

Ketika kucing dengan sembilan nyawa terlalu _terikat_ pada majikannya, mereka akan mati sesaat setelah majikan mereka tak lagi mencintai kucing mereka. Kami akan kehilangan _satu_ nyawa dan kemudian—kembali hidup dengan awal yang baru lagi.

Itulah mengapa, majikan adalah hal yang paling merepotkan.

Aku tak ingat berapa umurku, namun aku tahu bahwa aku tak lagi punya banyak waktu. Ini adalah nyawa terakhirku.

Karena pada suatu subuh di waktu hujan, ada dekapan lembut yang merengkuhku hangat.

* * *

 **01**

Setelah Lu Han menghabiskan secangkir kopinya, mengambil roti isi di atas meja dan bersiap-siap untuk memakai sepatu dan meninggalkan rumah, ia terus menerus mengomel padaku, mengingatkanku untuk meminum susu yang telah disiapkan untukku, melarangku untuk berlari kesana-kemari, memintaku untuk menunggunya sampai ia pulang kerumah dengan sabar dan untuk tak memasuki ruang kerjanya.

Aku tergolek di sofa, menguap dan mengeong dua kali; caraku untuk menjawab semua yang ia katakan. Terkadang Lu Han adalah orang yang menggunakan kata berlebih di tiap ucapannya, dan ia kerap mengulang kalimat-kalimat yang sama lagi dan lagi. Itu membuatku terlalu malas untuk menjawabnya. Toh ia juga tak mengerti apa yang kubicarakan.

Karena aku bukan manusia. Aku adalah seekor kucing.

Dia membawa roti isinya, memakai jaket yang membungkus tubuhnya dan melihat bagaimana aku tergolek malas. Dia kemudian pergi, merasa puas.

Susu di dalam wadah di depanku terasa masih begitu hangat dan segar. Penutup kotak yang berisi ikan telah terbuka beberapa waktu yang lalu. Lu Han adalah majikanku yang baru.

Ya, Lu Han adalah majikanku yang baru. Pada suatu subuh saat hujan turun, dia menemukan sosokku yang 'baru lahir' dan 'terabaikan' di halaman rumah ini. Mungkin karena kebaikan hatinya, atau mungkin juga karena ia juga kebetulan tinggal sendiri dan butuh teman. Tak dinyana-nyana, ia sangat baik padaku dan aku sangat menyukainya.

Aku ingat semuanya dari awal. Di sebuah kota besar bernama Beijing, dan Lu Han—orang yang sangat ceria, dia entah kenapa lebih memilih untuk membeli rumah dengan tampilan kuno ini. rumah dengan tampilan yang sama persis seperti rumah orang Beijing asli—bukan, bukan sebuah siheyuan*, tidak sebesar dan seelegan itu. Kami tinggal di sini, dan Lu Han merawatku dengan sangat baik. Ia tak pernah lupa untuk membelikanku susu yang paling segar, dan dia selalu membukakan kotak berisi ikan segar untukku. Dia tahu bahwa aku akan memakannya dengan lahap. Ah, dia begitu luar biasa.

Satu-satunya hal buruk yang ada di diri Lu Han adalah bahwa ia tidak akan pernah berada di rumah bersamaku kecuali pada hari di mana ia bisa beristirahat, dan jujur saja, aku sangat bosan. Aku tahu bahwa dia adalah seorang aktor—seperti apa yang telah kukatakan—dengan sifat yang mengasyikkan. Dia punya wajah yang tampan dan aktingnya tak buruk-buruk amat. Ia telah memperlihatkan padaku kumpulan drama dan film yang ia bintangi. Dia menontonnya bersamaku, bersemangat ketika dia menontonnya. Aku tahu bahwa ia selalu kelelahan karena semua jadwal syutingnya begitu padat. Dia juga harus pergi ke segala macam _variety show_ , wawancara dan promosi. Jadi, kopi adalah hal paling penting dalam hidupnya.

Setiap hari serasa seperti hari-hari yang sama, setiap hari serasa terulang kembali—benar-benar membosankan. Aku suka dekat-dekat dengan Lu Han ketika dia berada di rumah, karena ia begitu suka mengusap tubuhku. Ia akan membelai buluku dengan tatapan lembut dari kedua matanya.

Dia menamaiku dengan sebutan Hunhun**.

Hunhun adalah namaku. Dia menamaiku dengan panggilan tersebut, walaupun aku tak menyukainya.

Setiap saat ia memanggilku dengan suaranya yang lembut, dan dengan tatapannya yang ramah, aku—entah mengapa—merasa bahwa kami berada pada jarak yang sangat jauh; terpisahkan oleh berbagai pulau dan gunung.

Perasaannya yang begitu lemah lembut, entah mengapa, tak pernah bisa mendekap hatiku.

* * *

 **02**

 _Swoosh!_

Tirai tebal tersebut tersibak perlahan. Sinar mentari merajam, memantul pada lantai, debu-debu beterbangan kesegala arah dan kelopak bunga berwarna merah muda terbang oleh angin di luar sana. Aku sangat membenci sinar mentari; aku sangat membencinya—mungkin karena aku telah terbiasa hidup dibawah sinar lampu rumah yang suram. Hal itu seperti semua rahasia yang kaumiliki terbongkar semua di bawah sinar mentari.

Lu Han, di sisi lain, terlihat begitu riang. Ia begitu sibuk akhir-akhir ini namun ia baru saja menyelesaikan satu syuting untuk filmnya kemarin yang artinya, bukannya setumpuk aktivitas yang akan ia lakukan, tapi akhirnya ia bisa memiliki seluruh waktu untuk beristirahat.

"Hunhun, akhirnya aku punya jadwal kosong. Menurutmu kemana kita akan pergi bermain?"

Lu Han bertanya saat ia mulai mengelap kaca jendela. Ia tetap diam dan mulai berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Haruskah kita pergi ke Changsa? Zhang Yixing bilang bahwa ia akan membelikanku mie pedas***. Atau haruskah kita pergi ke Qingdao? Mungkin Huang Zitao masih pergi berpesiar mengelilingi Hong Kong. Atau haruskah kita mengundang Wu Yifan kemari untuk minum-minum? Dia bilang bahwa ia akan kembali ke Kanada untuk liburan dan ini sudah enam bulan sejak ia pergi kesana—seolah-olah ia sudah hilang ditelan bumi..."

Lihat? Lagi-lagi ia selalu menyebutkan teman-teman lamanya ketika ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah seperti lelaki tua, berbisik pada dirinya sendiri setiap hari. Tak heran jika ia tak memiliki pacar.

Oh ya, omong-omong soal pacar, ini adalah hal yang sangat serius. Aku juga tak punya pacar.

Aku tak pernah meninggalkan rumah ini, jadi wajar saja jika aku tak memiliki pacar. Namun Lu Han adalah lelaki yang sangat tampan dan dia memiliki banyak kenalan di tempat kerjanya, termasuk beberapa aktris cantik. Dia selalu jomblo dan menjalani hidupnya sendirian. Ini adalah hal kedua yang sangat membuatku penasaran, setelah alasan mengapa ia tinggal di rumah yang kuno ini.

"Musim semi telah datang, lihat! Mawar-mawar telah berbunga." Ia berkata dengan penuh perasaan, seakan-akan ia ingin mencoba berkata bahwa "Aku bertambah tua satu tahun!" Jika aku bisa berbicara, aku sudah pasti akan menyahut, "Kau tidak tua sama sekali. Kau hanyalah lelaki berumur duapuluh enam, tak tua-tua amat. Hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua dariku, dan aku baru berumur dua tahun."

Mawar, mawar merah muda, adalah hal ketiga yang membuatku penasaran.

Suatu kali, temannya pernah berkata bahwa "Xiao Lu sungguh lebih cantik dari gadis manapun!" Dia sangat marah kala itu, dan menjawab dengan tegas, "Aku ini lelaki jantan!" Di samping hal itu, dia punya mawar merah muda diluar jendelanya. Ha, kau begitu jantan! Ya, ya, kau memang _manly_.

Pemilik sebelumnya rumah ini meninggalkan sepetak semak-semak bunga mawar tetapi karena kurang terawat dan sikap Lu Han yang ceroboh, hanya tingal tersisa sebaris semak bunga mawar. Bahkan kaktus terkuat di tempat tinggal inipun telah mati namun hanya barisan semak bunga mawar ini yang masih hidup. Bukankah itu aneh?

Lu Han menyukainya, mungkin karena keinginan bunga-bunga itu untuk tetap hidup lebih kuat dari keinginan kaktus itu. Mungkin juga simbolisasi bunga tersebut yang begitu menggambarkan dirinya; memiliki wajah yang menawan membuat orang lain mengira bahwa ia begitu lemah bahkan walau pada kenyataannya, ia adalah orang dengan hati yang kuat.

Lu Han adalah orang yang memiliki hati yang sangat kuat.

* * *

 **03**

Ah—kami tak jadi makan mi pedas di Changsa selama hari liburnya. Juga tak pergi minum ke Qindao. Kami juga tak menghubungi si Wu... siapa namanya? Aku lupa. Lu Han membeli banyak sayuran dan daging, bergumam selagi ia memasak, menghibur dirinya sendiri. Lu Han punya pikiran untuk mengajakku bermain keluar, namun saat ia melihatku sedang bermalas-malasan di sofa, ia kemudian melupakan idenya dan ikut bermalas-malasan bersamaku, memakan es krim miliknya selagi aku memakan ikanku.

"Kenapa kau selalu terlihat begitu lesu? Apakah kau sedang sakit? Atau—tidak mungkin, kan Hunhun? Kau adalah kucing jantan. Kau tak mungkin bisa hamil... kan?" Lu Han, dengan corengan krim putih di ujung bibirnya, menampilkan raut wajah kosong dan tatapan hampa. Jika aku bisa, aku sudah meninju mukanya sampai pikiran idiotnya hilang.

"Apakah kau sedang berada pada masa kawin? Tapi kau terlihat begitu patuh, jadi aku tak akan mengebirimu. Itu akan sangat kejam," katanya membelai lembut tubuhku sambil mengganti saluran televisi.

Terimakasih, Tuhan... Syukurlah.

Aku penasaran hal bodoh apalagi yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya, namun ia tetap diam.

Televisi di depan kami sedang menayangkan sebuah acara hiburan yang sedang mempromosikan sebuah drama kolaborasi China-Korea yang telah mulai syuting di Beijing. Aktor dan aktris yang berperan berjejer rapi bersama sutradara, berdiri dengan badan kaku dan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Aku tak mengerti apa yang sangat menarik tentang hal itu. Itu bahkan bukan tentang Lu Han. Aku menguap bosan.

Ketika kamera sedang fokus pada wajah seorang aktornya, entah mengapa aku merasa napas manusia di sampingku berubah menjadi lebih tak teratur.

Aktor di televisi tersebut mengenakan jas yang pas di badan—ia memiliki postur tubuh yang kurus, wajah arogan, sepasang alis tebal dan dalam di atas matanya. Seorang lelaki yang begitu elegan. Lelaki tersebut rupanya adalah pemeran utama dalam drama tersebut. Ketika sutradara tersebut memanggil namanya, ia berbicara dengan aksen Mandarin yang begitu buruk.

Oh, aku tahu. Dia bukan orang Cina asli.

Ada nama yang tertulis di layar kaca di depan sana... Ialah... 'S'... 'E'... SEHUN...

Sir-hoon? Hah?****

Lu Han mengenalnya. Aku tahu itu. Kenapa juga ia tiba-tiba merasa gugup, dengan alisnya yang mengerut sempurna dan bibirnya yang bergetar pelan, tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Siapa dia?

* * *

 **04**

Lu Han tidak berada di rumah sore ini. Ia mempunyai kegiatan dan hanya akan pulang saat makan malam. Dia mengoceh padaku namun seakan jiwanya tak sedang berada di tubuhnya sebelum ia pergi. Dia telah berperilaku seperti ini sejak kami menonton acara televisi tentang proyek kolaborasi drama hari itu, dan jiwanya seolah sedang pergi dari raganya—ia seperti tak bernyawa. Aku melompat menuju ke ambang jendela dan melihatnya mengeluarkan mobilnya dan pergi setelahnya.

Aku berkeliling keseluruh rumah di sisi tembok dan menemukan diriku sendiri di belakang rumah, tiba-tiba saja menyadai bahwa ada sebuah daun jendela yang rupanya sedang terbuka.

Itu adalah ruang kerja Lu Han. Dia melarangku untuk masuk kesana, jadi aku tak pernah masuk. Lagipula ruangan itu selalu terkunci rapat. Ini pasti ulanhnya yang sedang tak fokus akhir-akhir ini, jadi ia lupa mengunci jendelanya. Sebagai seekor kucing, penasaran adalah hal yang tak bisa kuhindari. Berpikir sesuatu seperti " _Dia takkan pernah tahu jika aku masuk kedalamnya karena aku hanya akan melakukannya sekali ini saja._ " Aku melompat hingga sampai pada ambang jendela dan masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut.

Itu adalah ruangan yang sangat simpel. Ada sebuah meja komputer lengkap dengan komputernya, mug kopi, dan di sebuah kabinet ada satu bola sepak yang tertandatangani—dan di sana juga ada trofi milik Lu Han. Ada beberapa foto di figura yang sama; beberapanya adalah foto Lu Han seorang diri, dengan senyum bodohnya, memegang bola sepak, beberapanya adalah fotonya bersama orang tuanya, beberapanya adalah fotonya bersama dengan beberapa anak lelaki, kesemuanya berjumlah duabelas orang, tersenyum dengan menawan. Aku mengetahui beberapa di antaranya—Zhang Yixing dan Huang Zitao. Mereka singgah kemari saat Lu Han dan aku pertama kali pindah kemari. Dari percakapan mereka, aku mengetahui bahwa sebelum kembali ke Beijing, Lu Han adalah seorang idol di Korea. Sangat terkenal, dan ia punya banyak teman lelaki yang sudah dianggapnya seperti saudara sendiri—juga punya banyak penggemar yang menyukainya.

Sesuai yang kukira, ada seseorang yang begitu familiar di foto yang menampilkan duabelas anak lelaki tersebut. Adalah si aktor dengan tampang elegan yang menjadi pemeran utama di sebuah drama yang kutonton acaranya bersama Lu Han tempo hari, Sehun. Itu berarti bahwa dia memang teman Lu Han.

Dia memegang salah satu tangan Lu Han dan Lu Han menyenderkan lengannya pada bahu Sehun. Mereka terlihat begitu dekat satu sama lain. Hanya saja, dalam foto itu Lu Han terlihat begitu kurus, sangat sangat kurus, lebih kurus dari dirinya yang sekarang. Anak lelaki itu juga memiliki paras seperti seorang anak lelaki yang lugu dengan senyum inosennya, dan entah mengapa, ia terlihat begitu mirip dengan Lu Han.

Kembar—aku hanya bisa menyebutkan kata 'kembar' untuk menggambarkan paras mereka. Betapa menakjubkannya—terlahir di dua negara yang berbeda dan terpaut umur yang berbeda namun memiliki paras yang sama, seolah mereka berdua memanglah saudara kembar.

Aku langsung melompat kearah meja komputer, ingin melihat komputer di sana, namun pada saat itu komputer tersebut sedang dalam keadaan mati. Kecewa, kemudian aku memilih untuk pergi dari sana—namun tanpa sengaja aku menginjak sebuah objek. Itu adalah... sebuah foto berbingkai yang terbalik di atas meja.

Membaliknya dengan hati-hati, aku melihat anak lelaki bernama Sehun itu lagi. Ini adalah sebuah foto, hanya foto dirinya sendiri bersama dengan Lu Han. Dia telah kehilangan percikan paras lugu dalam wajahnya, nampak begitu berbeda dengan parasnya dalam foto mereka berduabelas. Ia kini menampilkan raut wajah yang tegang dengan alisnya yang tebal. Dia terlihat begitu tampan. Hanya saja, di dalam foto tersebut, ia sedang memeluk Lu Han, dan Lu Han sendiri...

Sedang mencium pipi Sehun.

Kenapa jadi seperti ini?

* * *

 **05**

Jam sudah menunjukkan puluk 12 dini hari dan Lu Han masih belum pulang kerumah. Ini adalah kali pertamanya. Lu Han hidup dalam prinsipnya sendiri, dan ia tak pernah pulang kerumah melebihi jam 12 dini hari.

Aku masih tak tahu menahu apa yang terjadi padanya, bahkan setelah melihat foto mengejutkan di ruang kerjanya sore ini. aku tahu bahwa tak mungkin aku bisa bertanta pada Lu Han atas apa yang terjadi namun aku tahu bahwa dengan kondisinya yang sekarang ini, dia akan memberitahuku secepatnya.

Lampu cahaya mobil bersinar melewati jendela rumah—dan itu pasti Lu Han. Tepat saat aku memutuskan untuk menyambutnya di depan pintu, aku mendengar suara seorang lelaki yang tak kukenal. Aku hanya mendengarnya dengan samar, tak begitu jelas. Aku tak berani untuk bergeser barang sesentipun dan bersembunyi dibalik sofa untuk mencuri-curi dengar.

Lalu aku mendengar suara keras— _boom_!—ketika pintu utama tersebut terbuka dengan keras, menunjukkan padaku dua manusia yang sedang saling terpaut mesra. Salah satunya sedang bersender di dindung. Dengan penerangan cahaya bulan yang bersinar menerobos dan penglihatan malam tajam khas kucing yang kumiliki, aku bisa melihatnya dengan begitu jelas. Dua lelaki itu jelas-jelas sedang saling memagut mesra. Satu di antaranya adalah Lu Han, dan lelaki yang satunya adalah lelaki _itu_.

Mereka terlihat seperti angsa. Dua angsa. Lelaki itu lebih tinggi dari Lu Han, dan Lu Han menaikkan kepalanya sedikit dengan mata yang tertutup erat. Ia melingkarkan lengannya pada leher lelaki tersebut dan bibir mereka saling berpagut seolah tak dapat terpisahkan. Lelaki yang satunya menahan belakang kepala Lu Han dengan salah satu tangannya, dan tangan yang lain mengangkat dagu Lu Han untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ciuman mereka terlihat begitu intim dan mesra, dan mereka masih berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain dalam waktu yang lama, sangat sangat lama, seakan mereka takkan pernah lelah untuk melakukannya.

Sampai aku mendengar sebuah suara—seperti suara sesuatu yang pecah.

Lelaki tersebut menjauhkan diri dari Lu Han, namun matanya masih memandang wajah Lu Han dengan tatapannya yang dalam. Lu Han menurunkan pandangan dan menegakkan kepalanya, kemudian mereka berdua tiba dalam keheningan.

Akhirnya, lelaki tersebut mulai buka suara.

"Jangan takut, kita akan menghadapi ini bersama-sama. Kita sudah menunggu hari ini dari dulu. Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya berjalan pada sebuah jalan yang terasa takkan ada habisnya—kau tahu bagaimana rasanya."

"Oh Sehun, kau..."

"Tapi kau terus berjalan, kau tetap lanjut berjalan, menolak untuk menyerah."

"..."

" _Hyung_. Lu Han. Jangan takut. Kita hadapi bersama, ya?"

Aku melihat bagaimana Lu Han menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sehun dan mengangguk lemah.

Kau tahu? Suatu suara yang sepertinya pecah tadi—itu adalah hatiku.

* * *

* Keiri's note : Siheuyan adalah sebuah rumah khas yang kerap dijumpai di China, terutama di Beijing. Bentuknya seperti rumah sejarah pada masa lalu, dan biasanya, bentuknya adalah sebuah rumah yang dikelilingi dengan berbagai macam bangunan di keempat sisinya.

** Keiri's note : Cerita aslinya menyebutkan nama Xunxun, dan nama tersebut diambil dari nama Mandarin Sehun, Shixun.

*** Keiri's note : Cerita asli menyebutkan bahwa mi yang dimaksud adalah saus pedas spesial di mana kau bisa menambahkan mi atau kue bola, atau bisa juga lapisan gandum.

**** Keiri's note : Hunhun tak bisa membaca dengan baik. Karena memang dia itu kucing, jadi ia tak bisa mengeja dan membaca nama Sehun dengan baik.

* * *

 _ **tbc**_...


	3. Chapter 2

**06**

Malam selanjutnya, orang tua Lu Han datang berkunjung. Lelaki bernama Oh Sehun itu juga ada di sana.

Lu Han dan Oh Sehun telah mempersiapkan makan malam jauh sebelum kedatagan orang tua Lu Han. Mereka berdua telah menyibukkan diri seharian. Sangat jelas terlihat jika mereka berdua sedang bahagia, sampai pada poin di mana Lu Han lupa bahwa aku telah memakan ikanku kemarin dan aku tak bisa membuka penutup boks penyimpan cadangan ikan.

Orang tua Lu Han tak tahu jika Oh Sehun berada di sini sampai mereka tiba di rumah Lu Han. Mereka berdua sepertinya sangat senang melihat Sehun mengunjungi Lu Han. Kemudian keempatnya duduk untuk menikmati makan malam, berbincang dengan asyik, sudah seperti keluarga sendiri.

"Sehun, berhenti mengambilkan makanan untuk Xiao Lu. Kau harus makan juga. lu Han itu memang pemalas, seperti dia tak punya tangan saja. Dia sudah seperti itu semenjak ia kecil," kata Nyonya Lu sambil tersenyum dan meletakkan beberapa sayuran di piring Sehun.

"Terimakasih, Bibi." Sehun mengangguk. Tuan Lu kemudian bertanya, "Bahasa Mandarin Sehun terdengar lebih bagus. Apakah kau belajar bahasa Mandarin dalam waktu yang lama?"

"Selama dua tahun, Paman. Aku belajar bahasa Mandarin dengan keras."

"Ah, itu adalah hal yang bagus, memperkaya pengetahuanmu untuk menambah wawasan dalam bekerja. Oh, jika aku tak salah, bukankah Sehun lebih muda empat tahun dari Lu Han? Jadi kau berumur duapuluh dua tahun ini? Apakah kau memiliki kekasih?"

Lu Han mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sehun. Oh Sehun menjawab dengan tenang. "Tidak, tapi aku punya seseorang yang kusukai." Setelah menjawabnya, ia menatap Lu Han dan tersenyum lembut.

"Anak muda zaman sekarang sangat aneh. Beberapa dari mereka menjadi orang tua bahkan sebelum mereka berumur duapuluh dan masih ada juga orang sepertimu yang masih dalam taraf _menyukai seseorang_. Lu Han juga—kau itu sudah duapuluh empat dan belum juga punya kekasih. Ketika kau tidak bekerja, kau hanya akan sibuk sendirian," gerutu Nyonya Lu. "Aku tak ingin mengoceh padamu namun kenapa kau tak mencari seorang kekasih?"

Lu Han terdiam dan kemudian, Oh Sehun berdiri. Melihat kilat bingung penuh tanya dari ketiganya, ia mulai bicara.

"Paman, Bibi, aku tahu ini mungkin terdengar begitu mengejutkan bagi kalian, namun aku harap aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya hari ini."

"Lu Han _hyung_ dan aku saling mencintai. Benar, ini adalah hubungan sesama jenis yang sangat kalian anggap hina. Kami telah saling mencintai sejak enam tahun yang lalu, jadi kami ingin mencoba jujur pada kalian dan juga, kami ingin mendapat restu kalian berdua."

"Walaupun ini terdengar begitu sulit diterima, namun aku tak sedang bercanda. Aku memang masih muda, namun aku telah memutuskan untuk bersama dengan Lu Han seumur hidupku. Maka dari itu, percayalah padaku."

* * *

 **07  
** Tak ada yang mau repot-repot mencuci piring, yang sekarang mendingin, terabaikan di atas meja. Lu Han dan Oh Sehun kini duduk di tengah lampu temaram. Lu Han sedang memegang bola kapas di tangannya, mengaplikasikan obat pada memar di ujung mata Oh Sehun dengan lembut. Bibir tipisnya mengatup sempurna, sementara pandangan Oh Sehun tak pernah lari dari wajah Lu Han—seolah ia sedang menelisik setiap emosi yang bermain di wajah tersebut. Lu Han tak berani menatapnya tepat di kedua matanya.

Canggung. Lagi.

 _Satu setengah jam yang lalu, Oh Sehun berlutut di depan Tuan Lu dan Nyonya Lu sambil berkata, "Lu Han hyung dan aku saling mencintai. Tolong restui hubungan kami." Tak ragu lagi, satu dari mereka kaget, hampir pingsan, sementara yang lainnya terlihat begitu murka. Tuan Lu dulunya ialah seorang tentara dengan pola pikir tradisionil. Takkan ada emosi yang lain kecuali amarah atas pengakuan macam itu. dia pergi kearah Sehun kemudian meninjunya tepat di muka dengan sangat keras. Oh Sehun terkesiap dan, tanpa melindungi dirinya sendiri, berkata, "Jika kami tak bisa mendapatkan restu setelah Anda memukulku, kalau begitu tolong, tolong pukul aku sepuas Anda."_

 _Tuan Lu yang geram pergi untuk memukul Sehun lagi dan lagi. Lu Han kemudian pergi dan berhenti di antara ayahnya dan Sehun, memegang Sehun erat. "Ayah! Ayah kumohon, tolong, tolong jangan pukul dia lagi! Tolong, tenanglah!"_

" _Kaupikir aku takkan memukulmu juga, huh? Dasar kau anak tak tahu diuntung! Pergi dari hadapanku!"_

" _Ayah, kumohon!"_

" _Hyung, biarkan saja. Pukul aku, aku tak apa!"_

" _Jangan pernah bermimpi aku akan merestui hubungan kalian. Seorang lelaki dengan lelaki, tidakkah kalian merasa malu?! Lu Han, kau telah mencoreng nama keluarga ini!"_

Oh Sehun menggenggam dengan erat tangan Lu Han yang memegang bola kapas.

"Lu Han."

"Jangan katakan apapun."

"Tidak, kau..."

"Aku bilang jangan katakan apapun! Oh Sehun, kumohon, jangan katakan apapun!" teriak Lu Han. Mereka saling pandang, dengan mata Lu Han yang kini telah memerah dan suaranya yang bergetar. "Jangan katakan apapun. Kumohon."

Oh Sehun meraih dan menarik Lu Han kedalam rengkuhannya, memegangnya erat-erat seolah ia menggunakan semua kekuatan yang ia miliki untuk merengkuhnya. Dia menggertakkan giginya namun air mata tetap menetes, mengalir dari kedua matanya. Lu Han tetap berada di pelukannya, menangis tanpa suara.

"Oh Sehun... aku mencintaimu. Aku sungguh mencintaimu... Namun aku pikir aku tak bisa mencintaimu lagi."

"Aku sungguh tak bisa mencintaimu lagi..."

"Kau harus pergi. Tolong, pergilah... Aku tak bisa mencintaimu lagi."

"Jangan pernah terluka karena aku lagi. Tolong, pergilah." Lu Han mendorong Sehun menjauh dan meninggikan suaranya. "Tolong pergilah! Keluar!"

Lu Han berjongkok dan memeluk lututnya. "Jangan mencariku lagi... Kumohon... Tolong pergilah..."

Oh Sehun berdiri, kemudian mengangkat tangannya seolah ia hendak meraih dan memeluk Lu Han lagi, namun ia menahan dirinya.

* * *

 **08**

Semua bayangan-bayangan barusan menyelam dalam pikiranku, seolah potongan-potongannya adalah bagian dari tayangan film.

Sudah dua tahun lamanya sejak kejadian itu, dan selama itu pula aku tinggal bersama seseorang yang nyawanya nampak hilang dari raganya. Lu Han berumur duapuluh delapan sekarang dan hidupnya nampak sama saja, hanya saja ia kini semakin sibuk. Syuting film, _endorse_ , _variety show_. Hanya saja kini hari liburnya semakin sedikit. Selain kopi, alkohol telah menjadi kebutuhan dalam hidupnya. Hanya dari apa yang bisa kulihat, dia selalu mabuk di rumah. Siapa yang tahu berapa banyak ia kerap minum di luar, di mana aku tak tahu.

Hidup dalam mimpi yang terlalu fana, ialah sebuah idiom yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kehidupan yang kini ia jalani.

Lelaki tegar ini menggunakan alasan pekerjaan dan alkohol untuk menutupi semua kekosongan dalam kisah hidup dan percintaannya. Dan aku, tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan.

Dua tahun yang lalu, tepat di malam ini, Oh Sehun dipukul oleh Tuan Lu. Lu Han menggeret Sehun kedalam dekapannya dan menangis pahit sampai kerongkongannya menjadi serak dan matanya menjadi bengkak. Ia lalu memohon Oh Sehun untuk pergi. Malam itu juga, lelaki tinggi itu, dengan memar di matanya, sepercik darah di ujung bibirnya dan dengan tatapannya yang masih lembut, menghapus air mata yang jatuh dari ujung mata Lu Han walau air matanya sendiri jatuh tanpa bisa ia kontrol. Ia mencium Lu Han untuk yang terakhir kali dan pergi dari rumah tersebut.

Sosok siluet yang nampak begitu elegan dan lembut tersebut pergi.

Saat ini, Lu Han yang sedang mabuk terbaring di atas sofa. Beberapa botol bir tergeletak di atas meja. Aku berguling di samping Lu Han dan menjilat wajahnya. Kali ini dia mabuk lagi, namun ia juga punya pekerjaan yang harus ia lakukan malam ini, jadi aku harus membangunkannya.

Namun selagi aku menjilat wajahnya, aku merasakan sesuatu yang asin mengenai lidahku.

"Xun... Xun..." Lu Han merengek dalam tidurnya. Jika dirunut kebelakang lagi, ke masa lalu, aku mungkin berpikir bahwa ia sedang memanggilku, namun aku sekarang telah terbiasa pada hal ini. Tuhan tahu berapa banyak hal ini terjadi. Saat ia bergumam dalam tidurnya dan semua yang ia katakan hanya akan berhubungan dengan nama Oh Sehun. Air matanya akan mengalir pelan ketika ia memanggil namanya.

Sesekali, dia akan memandang kosong pada ruang kerjanya. Dia tak lagi melarangku untuk masuk ke sana. Dia akan memegang fotonya yang sedang mencium Sehun, sesekali ia akan tersenyum, sesekali ia akan mendesah lelah dan sesekali ia akan menangis seperti orang gila. Tidak, tunggu—dia memang sudah gila.

Dia biasanya bertingkah normal, hanya saat dia bekerja dan dia tetap menjadi orang yang ramah dan baik hati. Dia selalu pulang ke kampung halamannya untuk mengunjungi kedua orang tuanya dan seperti yang ibunya inginkan, 'bertemu' dengan anak gadis dari keluarga XXX.* Jadi entah bagaimana, rumah ini menjadi tempat berlindung baginya. Dia tak harus memakai masker dan berpura-pura karena tak ada seorangpun di sini selain seekor kucing yang takkan mengerti apapun. Dia bisa hidup dalam ketidakberdayaannya, dia bisa menangis, tertawa, menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, sakit hati atau hanya berbicara pada sebuah foto.

Kupikir kau mengerti tentang situasi ini. Lu Han mencintai oh Sehun dan aku bergantung hanya pada majikanku yang kesepian ini.

Sesekali aku berpikir bahwa aku lebih baik dari pada Oh Sehun. Walaupun aku hanya seekor kucing, walaupun baik aku maupun Oh Sehun takkan bisa bersama dengan Lu Han—setidaknya aku bisa berada di sisinya.

Aku juga punya kegunaan, tentu saja.

* * *

*SachiMalff's note : dalam translasi dan tulisan aslinya, memang hanya ditulis keluarga XXX, maksudnya mungkin Lu Han bertemu dan berkenalan dengan anak gadis dari sebuah keluarga.

* * *

Sachimalff's message : hallo, ada satu kesalahan penerjemahan di chapter awal, dan sekarang udah Sachi edit. Typo-typo akan diedit nanti. Iya, Sachi baca review kalian semua, kok. Dan Sachi juga tahu kucing embul itu, hehe. Dan Sachi juga mikirnya Hunhun itu si Zhu. Hehe.


	4. Chapter 3

**09**

"Hunhun, waktunya makan." Lu Han membuka kotak berisi ikan untukku seperti biasa. Aku beranjak mendekat secara perlahan dan mengendus bau ikan yang terasa sangat nikmat, lalu aku memakan dua suap dan berhenti.

"Kenapa kau tak memakannya? Apakah kau sudah bosan dengan makanan ini?" Lu Han membelai kepalaku dan memanjakanku lewat nada suaranya. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menoleh kearahnya. Lelaki tua berumur dua puluh delapan ini telah memiliki keriput di sekitar matanya; tatapannya masih lembut seperti biasa dan selalu memanjakanku dengan cinta. Cinta yang seperti itu, yang terasa tumbuh di seluruh kebun bunga teratai—mampu melewati pulau dan gunung. Bagaimanapun juga, aku tahu sekarang, bahwa cinta yang seperti itu bukanlah untukku, namun untuk orang lain.

Cintanya untukku hanyalah sekadar pertemanan, dan ia sungguh tak tahu tentang apa yang kurasakan padanya. Dia selalu mencintai orang lain. Bahkan saat mereka tak bisa bersama, dia tak pernah berhenti untuk mencintainya dan berpaling padaku.

Karena aku hanyalah seekor kucing yang dinamai Hunhun. Majikanku menamauiku seperti itu sebagai pelarian dari perasaannya pada Oh Sehun. Cinta dan kasih sayang yang terasa mampu untuk melintasi pulau dan gunung itu ia tunjukkan padaku semata-mata hanya sebagai refleksi atas apa yang tak bisa ia salurkan pada Oh Sehun.

Saat ini, aku ingin sekali memarahinya, menyuruhnya agar bangun. Kau yang membuat keadaan jadi begini, kau sangatlah egois. Kau tak ingin pergi bersamanya karena kau takut hal itu akan menghancurkan karir dan keluargamu. Jadi kau memilih untuk menyakitinya karena keegoisanmu itu, bukankah begitu?

Tapi aku, sayangnya, hanya seekor kucing yang hanya bisa menemaninya dalam kehidupan yang terasa hampa ini.

* * *

 **10**

Lu Han sepertinya telah di diagnosa mengidap depresi. Walaupun begitu, ia tak juga berusaha untuk sembuh.

Dia masih mabuk-mabukan sampai perutnya berdarah. Dengan wajahnya yang kian memucat, tiap hari ia selalu memanggil sebuah nama di dalam mimpinya. Nyonya Lu menggenggam tangan anak lelakinya, air mata yang mengering masih terlihat di wajahnya, dan ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Bagaimana bisa alkohol mampu membuat hatinya yang kosong mati rasa?

Tuan Lu meremas rambutnya frustrasi. Ia memandang wajah anaknya, benci pada kenyataan bahwa Lu Han tak cukup kuat untuk menghadapi situasi ini.

"Sayang, tolong berhenti bersikap terlalau kasar pada anak kita sendiri," kata Nyonya Lu penuh dengan air mata. "Lihatlah ia. Berapa lama lagi ia akan bertahan seperti ini? Biarkan ia pergi, biarkanlah dia. Sehun bukanlah lelaki yang buruk. Mereka bisa saling menjaga satu sama lain."

Tuan Lu masih mempertahankan wajah tanpa ekspresinya di depan jendela.

"Kumohon, tolong! Aku masih ingin menganggapnya sebagai anakku, bahkan jika kau tak lagi mau menganggapnya! Aku hanya memiliki satu anak, maukah kau mengembalikan anakku jika ia mati nanti karena kau siksa tanpa ampun? Atau, kia bisa berceria. Kau bisa tak menganggapnya anakmu lagi, dan aku akan menyetujui hubungannya dengan Sehun."

"Apakah kau sudah gila?!" Tuan Lu murka.

"Ya, aku sudah gila! Gila karena kamu! Anakku dan aku gila karenamu! Biarkan aku memberitahumu, jika sesuatu terjadi pada anakku, aku akan memastikan bahwa kau akan menangis di depan makamku!"

"Kau—!" Tuan Lu tak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi. "Sudah benar-benar gila! Semuanya sudah benar-benar gila!"

Dia pergi setelah mengatakan, "Biarkan dia melakukan apa yang ia inginkan! Aku akan berpura-pura bahwa aku tak pernah memiliki anak seperti dia."

* * *

 **11**

Kali ini musim semi datang lagi.

Lu Han sepertinya berada dalam suasana hati yang sangat baik. Ia menelepon Oh Sehun kemarin, tersenyum ceria saat ia berbicara. Oh Sehun bilang bahwa ia akan datang berkunjung keesokan harinya. Lu Han mengangguk dengan riang dan berkata, "Baiklah, baiklah! Aku akan membuatkanmu masakan yang enak ketika kau datang. Keahlianku memasak sudah meningkat dengan drastis!"

Seperti biasa, aku bermalas-malasan di sofa dan mengawasinya menyibukkan diri di dapur. Sinar lampu memancar dan menyinari rambutnya dengan lembut, dan matanya berkilau dengan harapan akan hidup baru.

"Hunhun..." Lu Han duduk di sebuah bangku kecil, memecah buah kenari, sesekali ia akan memakan dan mengunyahnya. "Sehun bilang dia ingin pergi jalan-jalan. Kira-kira kemana enaknya, ya?"

Aku tak mengatakan apapun dan dia lanjut berbicara seperti biasa. "Kupikir, kita harus mengambil foto di Tiananmen. Aku selalu ingin pergi kesana. Tapi dia bilang dia ingin pergi ke Amsterdam. Padang di sana sungguh indah. Oh, dia adalah seorang Nasrani. Aku tak tahu jika aku pernah memberitahukanmu hal ini. Haha, tapi kau juga pasti tak tahu apa itu Nasrani, kan?"

"Kau tahu, Hunhun, jika dia tahu bahwa namamu adalah Hunhun, apa yang akan ia pikirkan? Hahahahahaha, aku berani bertaruh dia pasti akan memukulku! Hahahahah..."

Mendengarkan lelaki kecil ini berkata-kata, mataku terasa mulai basah.

Aku berjalan dengan susah payah kearahnya dan menenggelamkan badanku pada lengannya. Sama seperti bagaimana pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya dan bermanja-manjaan dengannya. Walaupun jika dibandingkan dengan empat tahun yang lalu, aku yang sekarang sudah sangat gemuk.

Lu Han terlihat begitu terkejut. "Kenapa kau melengket padaku akhir-akhir ini? Hunhun, aku merasa bahwa kau tak pernah selengket ini padaku sebelumnya. Kenapa kau... eh? Hey, jangan tidur dulu! Kenapa kau sangat pemalas?"

Lu Han, jangan mendorongku menjauh. Jangan mendorongku menjauh. Biarkan aku tidur di sampingmu lagi, kali ini saja.

Karena aku takkan mengganggumu lagi setelah ini.

* * *

 **12**

Lu Han, kau mungkin tak tahu hal ini namun aku adalah kucing dengan sembilan nyawa.

Kucing sembilan nyawa bisa hidup selama sembilan kali. Nyawa kami bisa hilang karena kecelakaan atau 'mati' karena majikan mereka telah berhenti mencintai mereka. Kemudian, kami akan mulai kehidupan baru lagi.

Aku tahu duniaku sungguh kecil. Hanya satu mausia dan kau telah mencapai umurmu yang hampir memasuki tiga puluh tahun. Kau takkan mungkin hidup untuk beberapa puluh tahun lagi dan umurku hanya tinggal sedikit. Kau takkan lagi membutuhkanku untuk sisa umurmu.

Lu Han, aku pernah membencimu sebelumnya, karena cintamu padaku hanyalah cinta semu dan bodohnya, aku percaya padamu walau apa yang kudapatkan darumu hanyalah kejutan-kejutan kosong. Kau adalah manusia dan aku adalah seekor kucing, dan juga, kau hanya mencintai Oh Sehun.

Dan aku ingin menikmati waktu-waktu terakhirku dan ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan padamu ketika waktuku telah tiba, walau aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya. Aku hanya tahu bagaimana caranya bermanja-manjaan denganmu dan bagaimana marah padamu. Akankah kau ingat padaku bahwa kau punya seekor anak kucing yang menemanimu selama tahun-tahun yang terasa begitu berat? Kau memberiku naa seperti nama miliknya, Hunhun, dan aku ada di sini untuk menerima cintamu walau hanya sebagai simbol.

Aku melihat Oh Sehun masuk tergesa-gesa kedalam rumah ini ketika kau menyambutnya. Ia lalu masuk dan memelukmu begitu erat.

Ah, indahnya—kembar—kau berdua terlahir untuk bersama, lalu bagaimana bisa kalian akan terpisahkan? Ah, manisnya.

Lalu, tolong tetaplah bersamanya. Kau telah menanti selama dua belas tahun sampai pada hari ini, dan pada akhirnya, di sinilah kalian.

Empat tahun lalu, saat subuh menjelang dan rintik hujan turun membasahi, kau muncul di sampingku tanpa aba-aba, lalu kau memberikanku sebuah tempat untuk berlindung.

Dan pada akhirnya, aku siap untuk benar-benar pergi—mati.

Aku akhirnya tahu mengapa kau menyukai bunga mawar berwarna merah muda itu. Bukan karena bunga-bunga itu mirip sepertimu, tapi karena bunga-bunga itu merupakan simbol cintamu pada Oh Sehun.

Dalam bahasa bunga, mawar berwarna merah muda melambangkan "Aku ingin bersamamu selamanya."

Lu Han, aku juga ingin bersamamu selamanya.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **Keiri's note :** Kuharap kalian suka fanfiksi ini seperti aku menyukainya! Lagi, aku ingin mengingatkan bahwa bukan aku yang menulis fanfiksi ini, dan aku hanyalah menerjemahkannya. Aku menangis saat pertama kali aku membaca cerita ini, dan aku menangis lagi ketika aku menerjemahkannya.

 **SachiMalff's note :** _phew_! Setelah tiga hari meluangkan waktu dan curi-curi kesempatan untuk menerjemahkannya, akhirnya selesai juga! Sachi minta maaf jika terjemahannya nggak sebagus dan sehalus yang dijanjikan, tapi ini udah berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar bisa sedekat mungkin dengan terjemahan kak Keiri. Yang mau baca terjemahan kak Keiri yang bahasa inggris, silakan buka foreword, di sana ada link ke aff kak Keiri. Kalau kalian suka terjemahan kak Keiri, tolong komen di akun aff-nya ya, katakan kalo kalian suka!

With love, SachiMalff!


End file.
